Deeply Hurt
by Kag1156
Summary: Mandy Crane lost her friend when she was younger. Now she doesn't want to date ANYONE. But when a certain curly haired boy comes along...she finds herself falling in love! But too bad he's got a girlfriend. A CRAZY girlfriend who wants to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"And then, get this, he said 'shaken or stirred?'" Mandy Crane laughed as she rolled past two kids. "I mean, who _says_ that anymore?" She stopped to lean against a gate. Her friend, Amy Ringer, laughed along with her. She stopped, but then turned toward Mandy.

"You know, I hear he's looking for a girlfriend," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, he can keep on looking! I've heard he's only after one thing in his girlfriend!" Mandy tossed back her black hair and smiled. "Besides, I've got my eye on Josh Howards," she added with a gleam in her eye. The two giggled and continued skating.

"What are you doing this summer? I'm gonna _try_ to get a job. But you know me…always tanning, never working," Mandy shrugged. She was the daughter of a model and always looked for ways to encourage her beauty. Amy glanced at her, smiling a little. She was jealous of Mandy. With that curved mouth, high cheekbones, and flawless skin…she had a right to be. Amy was plain. Nothing more than pretty. Sure…she had nice skin and perfect teeth. But Mandy glowed when she stood next to Amy, always outshining her.

That's why Amy was sure Josh Howards would love her best friend. "I hope to actually _grow_ this summer," Amy answered. Though she meant to sound jokingly, Mandy knew her best friend was disappointed. Amy was pretty. But she hadn't grown over last summer. She had no legs, no chest, not even hips. She wasn't even as tall as Mandy. Mandy secretly wished Amy would grow. She hated seeing her like this.

"Oh… leave it! You're beautiful, Amy. You don't need to be developed to like yourself. Just be thankful you're pretty," Mandy sighed.

"I can't. Mandy. Look at you! It's easy for you to say! You're the proud owner of a bra. You even have to get jeans that could fit over your hips. Don't even _try_ to sound as if you're like me. Mandy, face it. You're a natural born model. Me? I'm just a girl who has to settle for plain pretty," Amy snapped. She skated towards a soda stand. She rummaged through her purse to get some money for a soda.

Mandy hung back. This was how Amy got whenever they were on the subject. It was best just to let her cool off. But Mandy was still troubled by what Amy had said. Was she really model material? It was as if Mandy had been punched in the stomach. She didn't want to be the reason why her friend had low self esteem. Amy skated back towards her. She smiled, looking as if she wanted to say sorry.

Amy never reached her. Her eyes turned panicky, and she gave out a small squeal. Her skates skidded across the sidewalk and Amy was heading for the road. A milk truck roared down the street. Amy desperately tried to grab something. Mandy was already skating to catch her. She screeched to a stop. Mandy closed her eyes, wincing. Then, she could only hear sounds. The sound of Amy's painful scream, the sound of a crack, and then the sound of squealing tires.

Mandy couldn't open her eyes. She did, though. Mandy covered her mouth, began backing up and sputtering. What was left of Amy… was a pool of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So…yes…no…maybe?" Eric Johnson stopped Mandy in her tracks. She groaned, rolling her eyes. Mandy was carrying a tray, the only thing between them. Eric put his strong hands on the tray. "Come on, Mandy. Why won't you go out with me?" he asked. Mandy looked into his eyes and shook her head. She tried to walk forward, he walked back, she moved to the side, he moved with her, she backed up, he moved forward. Mandy gave an irritated sigh and let go of the tray, turning and walking back to the counter.

She began wiping the table. Eric dropped the tray and followed her. He laid his hand gently on hers as she wiped. "Please, Mandy. I really like you. Let it go. It's been three years now. I bet Amy would've wanted you to start going out," Eric said. Mandy winced and threw the rag at him.

"No, it's what _you_ want! Eric, I've told you before. I'm not going out with you! And leave Amy out of this!" she snapped. Mandy turned her back to refill the popcorn machine. She was working at the Cineplex, three hours a day. That means Eric would come in for two hours and bug her about dating. They both knew she wanted to. But Mandy couldn't date when she was thinking about Amy…and trying to work for once. No. It was too much. Dating would have to wait until she was an adult. Right now…she had other things to do.

"Fine, Mandy. But someday…we _will_ go out," Eric sighed. Mandy snorted. She faced him, staring right into his eyes.

"I wouldn't hold my breath until then," she spat out.

Mandy flushed as she finished working. She untied her apron and threw it beside her. Mandy started her car, pulled out the parking lot, and drove home. Usually, her parents were home by the time she got done. She was surprised to see the car gone. She shrugged, thinking they had gone to another party her dad's friend threw. It would be fun to go to a party once in awhile…

Mandy blinked and her loneliness faded away. She walked into the house and sighed. She turned on the lights and gazed around the living room. Clean. Everything was clean. How she longed to call up some friends and dirty the place with a party. Mandy walked to the kitchen and grabbed a soda. She ran up to her room and tossed her old, black and red backpack onto her bed. Mandy grabbed her notebook, wrote some memos down, and turned off her light.

"Mandy…Mandy…Mandy!" Mandy flipped on the light. She yawned and sat up.

"Who's there?" she asked. Mandy got no response. She shrugged and reached over to turn off the light. Another voice called her name. Mandy's eyes darted to the door. "Who's there? You may come in. Dad…Mom?"

Mandy heard a ringing noise. It got louder and louder until she was kicking and screaming for it to stop. The sound of a car crashing and voices screaming. Mandy opened her eyes and sat up in her bed. Everything was silent. She realized her phone was ringing.

"Yes? I'm Mandy, is something wrong? In a car crash?" Mandy stood up from her bed. "Are they alright? Killed? No, but they can't be! Yes, of course. I'll come down," Mandy's hands were shaking as she hung up. She turned very pale and suddenly realized she wouldn't be able to drive. Mandy summoned up her pride and dialed. "Eric?"


End file.
